The Summoning
by Syrithareal
Summary: A young elf, studying the arcane to become a mage, discovers a new spell.


A young redheaded elf sat in her family's study. She had been pouring herself over her books for the better part of the day. She flipped boredly through the pages, having read most of the information in a few others. As she turned the page and skimmed down its words, her lips turned into a grin. The nine year old smiled and giggled to herself.

She glanced over her shoulder, listening intently to the empty house. Both her father and mother were off at work. Her father, Tylanas, would be the first home and it was about the time he would step through the door. Her ears twitched in the silence for a moment, listening for any sort of sign or movement. After a minute or so had passed she deemed it safe.

Lira grabbed up the book, pulling it more into her lap from the table top. The mage in training flipping through the next few pages, her bright blue eyes widening at the facts and information spelled out as words on the page. A few more page flips and a few more nods and 'hmm' noises as she read followed. She shut the book closed loudly without thinking. She cringed, once again pausing to look around.

There was one rule. The blazefury magic users had a fairly good grasp of fire spells. Little Lira was not allowed to even attempt any sort of spell without either of her parents being around, just incase something went awry. Setting the house on fire would not be in her best interests. She heaved the large book completely off the table and made for the back door to their home. The small, but green yard was perfect. Lira laid the book down on the soft grass. The yard was decorated much like the city itself. A gold leafed tree stood in the far right corner of the yard, creating a nice shadow against the warm sun above. The young mage plopped down on her knees, kneeling over the book.

With a flick of her fingers, a small flame appeared at the tip, she followed the directions to a T. With long and smooth strokes she drew, more or less burned, the required circle into the green grass, turning it a brownish gold color. Her eyes moved back to the book, blowing out the flame atop her finger. There in the middle of the page was a short incantation. She mumbled it slightly under breath until she got the words just right. Then turned to the summoning circle.

The Thalassian words flowed off the young elvish tongue. The grass before her, the same that she had burnt with her small flame, suddenly erupted into a fel green flame. Lira grabbed the book, pulling it from the flames, and scrambled back against the ground. The fire before her was at least as tall as she was, if not taller, and only went as far as her circle's edges. A shadow could be seen inside of the fire, one of an adult. Probably a woman by the shape of it.

As quickly as the fire had come, it left. The small patch of grass that it had consumed was nothing more than dirt now. The mageling was not too concerned about the grass though, it would return in time. What bothered her was the violet skinned demoness that stood on the small patch of dirt. Lira gulped hard, picking herself up from the ground to get a better look at the woman.

The succubus had a full figure, as one would expect. Tall, busty, wide hips. nails like claws on the ends of her fingers. Her horns curved over the back of her hair, which was a dark black, pulled up into a thick, long ponytail that went to her mid-back. Her eyes glowed with a red color. She stood at about seven feet tall.

A word flickered into Lira's mind. 'Naz'nia'. She looked up at the woman, not having realized the succubus had been watching her with a cold glare the entire time. She spoke aloud the word, "...Naz'nyia.." Her ears drooped, she had mispronounced it. It wasn't her native tongue, she cursed herself for not listening to her mother's pleas for her to learning other languages. She stared at the demoness and was oddly aware of her softening gaze. Almost as if the succubus was pleased.

Lira debated on stepping back and running back into the house, but instead she presented a hand to the woman, breaking the circle she was currently confined to. She chewed her lip before smiling, "How about" A short pause in her words as she thought. "...Anya?" She asked, nodding to her hand for the woman to take it.

Naz'nia stared at her, it was obvious the girl knew her name, she felt compelled to stay with the child. As every second passed that she didn't accept the girl's invitation, the elf's ears drooped further. It was adorable, even to the succubus. The demoness huffed slightly and shrugged, she placed her violet skinned hand into Lira's and nodded, stepping out of the confinement circle, bound to the small girl from then forth.

* * *

Under a tree in the forest, Lira slept. A book laid open balanced atop her chest, moving as she breathed. A smile graced her lips as her dreams were filled with her first meeting with her faithful friend and companion.


End file.
